Up All Night
by Ellana Undomiel
Summary: Une série de OS sur les One Direction...


**Meant to be**

« Te besaré y haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir ». Stupéfaite, je fixe l'homme quelque peu éméché qui me fait face et qui vient de me faire cette déclaration d'un accent anglais prononcé. Il se met à genoux et continue sa tirade : « Las flores del camino son para los caminantes, yo naci para ti y tu para ser mi amante ». Non il n'est pas un peu ivre, il est totalement bourré ! J'entends ma meilleure amie éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Très féminin. En d'autres occasions, j'aurais donné une chance à ce bouclé au teint diaphane et aux fossettes saillantes. Mais pas ce soir. Cette soirée avait un seul et unique objectif : récupérer mon ex. L'arracher aux griffes de cette bomba latina serait plus exacte. D'ailleurs, il ne m'intéresse même plus, c'est juste une question d'amour propre. A bien y penser, c'est un vrai ringard. Pour preuve, il utilise du parfum au monoï. Et c'est un homme ! Quatre jeunes hommes s'approchent du brun toujours à mes pieds et le relèvent.

« Sorry, he's a little bit drunk…», me dit un blond au regard océan et au sourire profond.

« Actually, he's always weird » rajoute son autre ami avec un sourire gêné, un brun portant un t-shirt Burberry.

« But that's' why I love him », chante un autre brun. Oui, il chante. Comme si chanter son amour à son ami ivre au milieu d'un jardin transformé en boite de nuit était une attitude tout à fait normale. Quoique, il s'en passe des trucs bizarres, ici à Marbella. Comme cette fille qui promenait son copain au bout d'une laisse pendant qu'elle faisait les magasins. Au moins, elle est sûre qu'il ne suivra pas le décolleté plongeant d'une brune plantureuse et lui envoie le lendemain un sms pour faire un « break ». Grrrr.

« Don't worry, it happens », dis-je en pestant intérieurement contre mon accent. Malgré ce que disent les magazines féminins, je ne trouve pas l'accent français très sexy. Par contre, les gars qui me font face le sont. Irrévocablement. Surtout celui aux cheveux à la Marge Simpson et qui garde le silence. Nous saluant qui d'un sourire, qui d'un geste de la main, ils repartent.

« Oh my freaking Gosh ! Les One Direction viennent de nous parler ! »

« Qui ? Et puis ils ne nous parlaient pas, ils me parlaient », je lui réponds, incapable de retenir cette remarque cinglante. C'est la preuve que j'ai de l'esprit non ? Hum…Je préfère ne pas connaître la réponse…

« Qui ?! Qui ?! Tu ne regardes donc jamais la télé ? Ou internet ? Ou les magazines ? »

« Les étudiants en médecine n'ont pas le temps de lire les magazines people, c'est à peine si j'avais le temps de dormir et de me nourrir donc… » Je m'interromps, voyant enfin ma cible. Enfin mes cibles. Je prends mon miroir et fais de petites vérifications : cheveux ? Ok. Cils de biches ? Ok (vivent les faux-cils !). Lèvres pulpeuses grâce à une tonne de gloss ? Ok. Et enfin, décolleté plongeant ? Ok. Tout ça ne me ressemble pas, d'habitude, je suis plutôt jeans-baskets mais bon la fin justifie les moyens ! Et il faut bien que je rivalise avec le clone de Jennifer Lopez pour qui il m'a quitté…

Je vais à la rencontre de mon ex et de... d'elle d'une démarche nonchalante. Enfin, j'essaye parce qu'avec des talons de 15 cm, ce n'est pas simple !

Ce qui se passe après, c'est juste de la folie. Folie.

Alors que Gloria (alias le diable) me montre sa bague de fiançailles (oui, elle s'est fiancée à mon ex au bout d'un mois. Un mois !), et pour effacer le sourire confiant de son fiancé (grrr), je dis la plus grosse bêtise, que j'ai jamais dite :

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un » Et devant leur sourire sceptique, j'ajoute : « D'ailleurs, il est là », en attrapant le premier mec qui passe à côté de moi pour l'embrasser. Sauvagement. Après, une infime hésitation, il répond à mon baiser. Passionnément, comme si ça vie en dépend, comme si son rêve devenait réalité. Notre baiser devient un tourbillon qui m'emporte. Loin. Lorsqu'il rompt notre étreinte, je me plonge dans son regard caramel où l'incrédulité le dispute à la joie. Le regard qu'il me renvoie trouve un écho dans mon cœur, un écho qui me donne envie de me jeter dans ces bras, d'y rester pour toujours. Un écho qui me donne le tournis et me coupe le souffle. Me libérant de ses bras qui m'encerclent, je pars vers les toilettes, à l'intérieur de la villa qui accueille la boite de nuit-jardin. Une fois à destination, je m'efforce de respirer profondément afin de dissiper le trouble qui m'étreint. Mauvaise idée : ces toilettes empestent les larves bouillis. Enfin, je suppose que des larves bouillis sentent comme ça.

Une fois l'émotion passée et les battements de mon cœur contrôlés, je reviens dans le jardin mais au moment de passer les portes de la villa, un bras puissant s'enroule autour du mien et m'entraîne vers la plage en contrebas. Là, mon bel inconnu que j'ai attaqué avec mes lèvres et que j'ai reconnu comme un des membres du groupe de tout à l'heure me prend de vitesse et m'embrasse. Encore. Je ne m'en plains pas hein… Ce baiser est différent de l'autre : plus doux, moins sauvage.

« We're even now: you kissed me –attacked me- and now I'm doing the same. And my name's Zayn Malik by the way… », Il me dit ça avec un petit sourire qui me donne des frissons. Oui, des frissons !

« Yeah but I had a reason, a pathetic reason but a reason anyway! »

"Look, I'm not the type of guys who's gonna tell romantic talk and all the stuff but if you give me a chance, you could live this romantic stuff which is a way better"

Sur ce et sans attendre ma réponse, il plaque ses lèvres contre les miens. Sans demander ma permission. Notre baiser devient un océan dans lequel on s'immerge volontiers. Un baiser aux couleurs de l'évidence et au goût d'éternité…

**Prologue**

_3 mois plus tard_

J'ai 19 ans ! I'm a grown-up comme n'arrête pas de me le répéter Louis!

Seul bémol : Zayn est en tournée mondiale alors que moi j'entame ma deuxième année de médecine. Mais malgré le décalage horaire et nos emplois du temps surchargés, on arrive quand même à parler au moins une fois par jour. Ou par nuit.

En ouvrant la porte de ma porte de ma petite chambre de bonne parisienne, je trouve le plus beau bouquet de fleurs que je n'ai jamais vu sur mon palier. Le plus beau et le plus gros. Huge.

Avec une carte :

« « La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur

Un rond de danse et de douceur

Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,

Et je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu

C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu. »

Paul Éluard

I love you and I miss you,

The happiest birthday ever,

Zayn Jawaad Malik. »

* * *

**"Review" et "Alert" pour plus de OS !**

**Votre avis m'intéresse vraiment donc n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
